Hidden Leaf, Hidden Feelings
by TemoriMotosu
Summary: Naruto is madly in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke is a total player? And Sakura is hitting it off with the school nurse? What's going on in Konaha now days? This is a different time of the series where Narutos folks are alive and all the people you thought were bad are there. It's set slightly mondern like and yes, there is OCness... get over it!
1. Chapter 1

The "Cree" sound from the cicadas was the only thing that could be heard in the village of Konaha since most of the village's occupants were either inside their homes trying to hide from the heat or were in school. It was ungodly hot for October, but it wasn't something the members of the leaf village couldn't get used to. Naruto was sitting in his class groaning quietly to himself dreading the heat. Why did it have to be so damn hot that day he thought along with the rest of his class. Their teacher, Umino Iruka, was just as sluggish as the rest of them knowing most of them would rather be asleep instead of in their class.

Shutting his book he looked to his class and smiled to them. Most of them were concerned their teacher lost it until he opened his mouth to tell them that for the rest of his class, they could sit and chat quietly so they weren't too bored. It would be easier teaching them something if they paid attention rather than if they didn't pay any attention to him.

Naruto nearly fell out of his seat he was so happy. Looking back to his friends he started to talk to them and they all laughed at jokes the others made. Occasionally the blonde would look over to a raven haired male that sat about three seats away from him. The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of the school. Sadly he was a real player and would flirt with any of the girls no matter who it was.

Unknowing to the Uchiha, Naruto had a major crush on him and he was dying to tell him. But he knew that either he would reject him completely, or he would play with his feelings. Shaking his head he went back to talking with his group and laughed with them.

After Iruka Sensei's class, school ended for the students. Naruto waved to his friends before turning away from them to run home, excited because his parents were home from their business meeting in Sunagakure. Running into his home he smiled seeing his mom coming out of her room while taking her hair down from the pony tail it was in and she smiled to her son.

"Naruto, how have you been sweetie? Have you been eating properly?" The woman asked before walking over to him to kiss the seventeen year olds forehead. He laughed and nodded looking to her before looking around her to see if he could find his father. Frowning at the fact that he hadn't seen his dad, he looked to his mother.

"Where's dad?" he asked quizzically hoping the woman would have the answer.

"He's taking a shower, our hotel only had enough water for one shower a day and since I take longer he allowed me to shower most of the time we were there." She said giggling before leading her son into the living room.

"So how has school been?" she asked, getting some drinks and snacks for her husband and her son.

"It's been good, was pretty boring today, not to mention ungodly hot." He admitted reaching for the glass of lemonade that his mother had set on the table. Taking a sip of the tangy drink he purred at the sweet after taste for the drink and took another sip.

"So how are things doing with you and Hinata-chan?" his mother asked looking to him smiling. He looked to her and smiled slightly.

"Things are… doing well. We've both been busy with practice and such so we don't see each other very often." He admitted hoping his mother wouldn't question things between him and the girl even more. It was awkward that every time they did hang out that her over protective cousin was always there. What made it worse what that her cousin, Neji Huyuuga, was very openly gay and would flirt with him whenever Hinata wasn't around.

After about an hour or so his dad finally came out of his room and looked to Naruto and smiled brightly. Minato was always very proud of his son, no matter what it was he did. But recently it was for his great grades and him doing so well in soccer. Walking over to the boy he covered the beautiful blue orbs with his hands and chuckled.

"Guess who~" he said in a sing song voice before pulling his hands away to put a gift in front of the boy who was currently working on his homework. Naruto looked to the gift then back to his dad curiously; he still had a week until his birthday, why was he getting things now?

"It's from Gaara, the owner of Suna Corps' son. He wanted to make sure his gift got to you before your birthday. Go on open it." He said smiling looking to his son with endearing eyes. Nodding slowly Naruto opened the package and was slightly shocked to see a new pair of soccer shoes and he smiled brightly pulling them out. They were a high quality pair of shoe and they were very expensive. Looking to his parents he showed them and they were partially shocked but they were happy for him none the less.

After they all had dinner and Naruto had a bath, they all retired to their own rooms and got ready for bed. Naruto wasn't about to go to bed yet however. He wanted to make Gaara a thank you card, one that was special and sincere. He couldn't think of what to write though and he started to pace back and forth in his room trying hard to think what would be appropriate. After giving up the blond yawned and turned his lights off and laid down on his bed. Getting comfortable he smiled and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Awaiting his dreams he kept a smile on his face until he finally went to sleep and was off to dream land.

AN: Soooo I'm going to be writing more buuut I wanna know what everyone thinks of my story thus far! Anyone is welcome to say what they think.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaalrighty! This chapter goes to my only follower for this story! Aki-chan97! Thank you so much for following! Bewear, this has slight smut in it, buuuut not much! ENJOY!

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning and Naruto regretted the fact that he had to get up. The day had come too early for him but he knew he had to go to his Soccer practice. Getting up he went to the shower and turned the hot water heater on and went to brush his teeth while he waited for the water to warm up. Humming a little tune he finished brushing his teeth and stretched going to the shower room.

This was his only time he had to spend all by himself before his parents woke up so he used it to his advantage most mornings to relieve his sexual needs. After lathering up with soap he used his slightly slimy hand and reached down to grip himself gently and begin to stroke. His stomach tensed slightly as he continued. Since it had been a while for him his release came sooner than he would have liked for it but he accepted it and moaned deep in the back of his throat. Shaking slightly from his orgasm he took the shower head and started to wash the white creamy substance off and rinsed the soap off as well before finishing his shower.

Getting ready for practice he made breakfast for his parents and a lunch for himself. It was something he had gotten used to since he was up so much earlier. But on occasion his mom would be up to make him breakfast and lunch. Gathering his gear he also grabbed his new shoes along with his old pair and ran out of the house going to the school grounds. Even for morning the weather was still muggy and warm. Much to the blondes' dismay, it meant that practice would be almost unbearable.

Going to the field he looked around and saw that the other members weren't there yet, which was good for him, since he liked to practice by himself most of the time anyways. Sitting his shoes down along with his back pack, he went to the shed and pulled out his manager key and opened the door getting the equipment out and ready for the day. After setting everything up, he went and sat at the bench and took his street shoes off before putting his new cleats on and smiled brightly. They were perfect, they fit wonderfully, the color was a brilliant orange with black lining details. Standing up he smiled more feeling the comfort of the shoes and he started to do laps around the track, so he could warm up.

After an hour of practicing alone the rest of the team, which consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba Inuzuka, and five other team members who the blonde could care less about. Running over to his friends he smiled brightly at them.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" he asked practically jumping up and down. When they looked to him, all but Lee just glared at him. Lee on the other hand was blissfully running in circles around them.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Shikamaru asked looking as bored as ever. He really didn't care what it was but it seemed nice to ask his friend instead of being an insensitive jackass.

"My folks just got back into town last night, and the owner of Suna Corps' son gave me these for my birthday!" he said showing off his new shoes smiling gleefully. The others were slightly shocked to see the shoes but they smiled and said cool and what not. It wasn't like he had gotten laid which is what most of them thought happened. Neji looked to Naruto and smirked shaking his head. He knew better, the blonde was a simple minded person. That's why a pair of shoes will have him more excited than having sex with his girlfriend.

Once they got their good mornings taken care of, they proceeded to practice. It was a nice day even though it was already 21 degrees Celsius by nine in the morning. Most of the students were fanning themselves trying to rid the heat around them but it didn't last for long once they put the fan down. All the windows were open there were fans in the rooms but they only blew hot air through the classes. By time lunch came around most of the students left the school to go to the stores that were close by to get their lunches, or to go sit outside in the shade and enjoy their meals.

Naruto, however, spent his lunches on the schools roof. No one else knew he was up there and no one really cared. After eating his food quickly, the blonde laid down on the smooth surface of the building and smiled brightly. It was really nice out minus being super muggy and hot. Thankfully for the students the teachers had agreed that they could wear their summer uniforms for a while longer until this heat wave had finally passed. Looking up to the sky, Naruto started to day dream about Sasuke and purred slightly at all the little date ideas he had. After lunch was over, he made his way back to his class, but before he got there he noticed in a hallway that was used only for a few classes a week, Sasuke had a girl pinned to the wall and it looked like they were just making out until he noticed something different.

The girls' legs were tightly wrapped around the raven haired boys' waist and his hips were thrusting furiously. He heard the sound of skin on skin and he knew what was going on. Sasuke was having sex, right there in their school, with some random first year! Turning away he started to walk off before he heard a groan from them both and he looked again to see that Sasuke had pulled out of the girl and had her head right by his cock. The boys smile wasn't as sweet or gentle as Naruto had seen before. It was more twisted as he forced his cock into the girls mouth and fucked her head. Unable to look away Naruto gulped slightly before watching more. It was only a few more thrusts until Sasuke released his semen into the girls' mouth and forced her to swallow it.

Panting Sasuke smirked and knelt down to gently kiss the girl and whisper something that Naruto couldn't hear. Turning on his heel Naruto bolted to class and ran in acting as if he was close to being late for the next period even though he still had a few minutes. The remainder of the day went by quietly and as soon as they were let out of their class, Naruto bolted out and started running out of the school, trying to get out as soon as he could. What he had seen, it made him sick to his stomach. He was almost home when he spotted another raven haired male walking towards him. It was Sasukes' older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Looking to the man he bowed slightly hoping to not offend the older male. He had heard stories from Sasuke when they were young that they were a part of the Uchiha Yakuza. Back then he didn't believe the boy but now, after seeing on the news that some people had been murdered and they blamed the Uchiha house he thought Sasukes' stories were true. The man just looked to him before walking past him, practically ignoring him. That made Naruto happy though. He really didn't want to die just yet.

At home, Naruto had finished his homework and was now watching some TV until dinner time. There was a knock at the door and he groaned getting up from his comfortable chair and answered the door. He was slightly shocked to see it was his girlfriend, Hinata. Smiling gently he invited her in.

"Hey Hina-chan, what brings you here?" he asked actually curious as to why the girl was here. She looked to him shyly and smiled blushing.

"I… I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" she said quietly and innocently. Naruto wasn't completely sure if she was serious or not but since she wasn't leaving he took it as a sign she was serious. Nodding he smiled gently and grabbed his keys and got his shoes on leaving with her.

"Shall we go then?" he asked looking to her holding his hand out. She nodded and took his hand and they left to go to the cinnamon roll shop that was just down the road from Narutos' home. Getting to the shop he held the door open for her and she walked in purring at the sweet scent of sugar and cinnamon. Going over to the glass windows to see what kinds they had for the day she was all giddy and excited to be able to taste the sweetness of the rolls.

Naruto chuckled and watched her pick out the one she wanted and paid for theirs along with some drinks and they went to the park to eat their treats and to chat for a little while. After they were done with their date he walked her home and kissed her cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

'Two more days!' Naruto thought when he crossed off a day on his calendar. In two days it would be eighteenth birthday and he was overly excited, as any young man should be. Sitting on his bed he smiled brightly looking at his short list of people who were going to be coming to his party. His mom had taken the liberty to make his dinner and to plan for his party so he didn't have to worry about it. His dad wasn't nearly as busy as his mom but he still had to deal with business meetings and phone calls. Naruto loved his parents he was so lucky to have them there for him. Getting up he walked into the living room. It was still early in the afternoon so his mom and dad weren't home yet. Going to the fridge he got some milk and poured himself a glass and went to sit at the table looking through his phone to see who he should text. There was one person who would text him constantly and it was Hinata but she didn't do it in the clingy girlfriend way. Instead it was the caring friend way. That's why he loved her. They weren't actually dating like everyone else thought. It was actually a cover for him because everyone was starting to think he was gay and he didn't need that because of his position on the soccer team.

So he and Hinata pretended to date which he was completely okay with. They didn't really need to do anything either, it was more so they had a reason to hang out more without people thinking the wrong thing. Naruto thought that Neji knew better but he really couldn't tell. All he knew was that the older man hit on him more than he would have cared for. Groaning he saw that all his messages were from Hinata except one. It was a number that he didn't recognize. The text wasn't anything special besides "Hello Naruto, are you excited for your birthday?" which freaked him out. Whoever it was they had his number and they knew his birthday. Sending the person back a message he asked them who they were after answering their question. His phone was silent for a long time until a chirp sounded and he looked at his phone.

"Awe Naruto, I'm sad, you didn't get my number from your gift?" Gift, what gift had Naruto received lately? Oh yea the shoes. Going to the box he looked around and found the number on the lid of the box. Smiling slightly he went back to his phone and replied to the sender.

"Sorry Gaara, I was just too excited when I got the gift I didn't look to see if there was anything else. How did you get my number though?" he asked. He knew he and Gaara hadn't talked before now so how could he have gotten his number? Was it his parents who gave it to the boy? Before he could continue pondering the thought his phone vibrated again and he looked at the message.

"Your parents gave me your number on their last business trip. I wasn't going to text you until you texted me first but I got tired of waiting." As the blond read the text he blushed slightly feeling slightly bad for making him go through all the trouble of giving him his number and texting him before he could properly thank the other.

"So Naruto, what are you going to be doing on your birthday?" Gaara asked before Naruto could reply to the last text. He thought for a moment. Normally his mom and dad would have a small celebration right after he got home from school then he would hang with friends for a few hours. This year wasn't going to be different so he told Gaara his plans and waited for a message back.

"Would you mind if I took you out to dinner?" Naruto blushed, he didn't know why but he did. Why would someone he had never met before want to take him out to dinner? It just didn't make any sense. Looking at the message he sighed slightly before replying back.

"That sounds like fun, am I right to assume you're going to be coming here?" he asked hoping he wasn't wrong. Gaara replied with a short yes and Naruto smiled slightly. He really didn't want to go to another town for his birthday when all his close friends were here. Getting ready to text the other boy his phone started ringing, it was Gaara's phone number. He was hesitant at first but he then hit the call button to answer his phone. Putting it up to his ear he answered.

"He-hello?"

"Hello Naruto, sorry, texting takes too much time and I wanted to hear your voice." That last statement made Naruto blush even more. Trying to control his breathing so he didn't sound squeaky and high pitched.

"I… is it really? Well it's nice to finally hear the voice of the boy I've heard so much about" he said blushing and hoping Gaara couldn't tell he was embarrassed.

"Hehe you're cute Naruto, you know that?" the other said smirking into his phone and Naruto knew he was laughing at his answer, how could he have been so dumb? Trying to play cool Naruto chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Gaara chuckled more but continued to talk to the blond enjoying the sound of his voice. After about a half hour Gaara bid Naruto farewell and ended the phone call and Naruto went to his room to work on his homework.

As the hours passed Naruto passed out on his bed with his homework scattered around him. His parents had come home late and went to check on him and were shocked to see him asleep. Leaving him be they left the room smiling brightly. His birthday was in one day, and they wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their almost adult son.


End file.
